land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf-Kin
Wolf-Kin It is said that this race came to be from a large dire wolf known as Hubris, who only desired pure feral power and glory. He sought out the Ancient of Wilds, who saw his savage nature and bestowed great power upon him. From then on, whomever the large, black dire bit or scratched would soon turn into a rage-filled beast that would follow their pack leader in his quest for power and dominance. Those cursed would take on unnatural forms that could not be cured unless death was given. Unable to control their instincts to hunt, and often going berserk with unbridled fury, those cursed with this Dire's bloodline soon become known as the Wolf-kin who inhabit Eldemore to this day. Though it is not known if this tale is wholly true, there seems to be some level of truth to it. Those of this canine-like race often have a hard time controlling their anger, and are known for their renowned berserk abilities that many fear to face. There are some Wolf-kin who are also devout followers of Hubris, often praying for his favor in battle and proud to be of his ilk. They contend that the Wolf-kin get their strength and magical abilities from Hubris. In addition, many also revere the Ancient of Wilds to be their protector and deity, which is more widely accepted among Wolf-kin and often creates disputes on who their true deity and protector really is. They can only bond with the Dire Wolves they take after, and much of their society is strictly based around a pack mentality. The Wolf-kin's origin story may seem like a wildly spun tale, but all the denizens of Eld agree that they are a force to be reckoned with, and have stubborn personalities to match. Those who are part Wolf-kin and part human are often rejected by both races, like many of the half-borns of Eldemore. Mainly referred to as 'dogs' by the true-born races, and insulted or feared by the humans, these half-born individuals often only display a single tail or just a set of ears, but never both at the same time, and always with the tell-tale sign of heterochromia iridis, which distinguishes all who bare mixed magical and non-magical blood. Though they can still create bonds with many of the creatures of Eld, they find difficulty in doing so since the magic side of their inherited Wolf-kin blood often conflicts with their non-magic human selves. A half-born with Wolf-kin blood is actually a common sight since the race is so numerous throughout the land. There is controversy about human and Wolf-kin pairings, but it still does not stop those who would see past such things. They bare offspring all the same, and are faced with the new challenge of simply fitting in. The Wolf-kin race are a very war driven people who decide rank and standing based upon one's strength and ability to lead. A weak leader with a poor mind and uncertain decision making skills can cause a clan to lose its way, thus, an alpha's position is challenged by the young and brash on a daily basis. Such challenges are usually viewed with good humor, however, and many enjoy a grand spectacle of watching an overzealous young male or female being put in their place and learning a thing or two from the adults. However, the beast race is also plagued by inner turmoil over their chosen deity. Some revere the Ancient of the Wilds, while others look to the fabled great dire wolf, Hubris. It is a constant debate as to who the Wolf-kin truly owe their allegiance to, and one that has caused a great split between the two chosen deities for centuries. Those who follow the dire lord known as Hubris often value more strict teachings that strengthens oneself and their renowned feral abilities. These individuals are more in tune with their beast forms. Some have even tapped into the old bloodline of Hubris to call forth terrifying transformations that can decimate opponents, yet also seem to greatly effect the mind of the Wolf-kin as well, who in the end lose themselves to the beast of Hubris if they are not careful. They belittle the Ancient of Wild's name, stating that the old lord tricked their Hubris and cursed the Wolf-kin race by restraining their true forms and right to power. Such feral transformations are highly looked down upon by those who follow the Ancient of the Wilds. Giving complete disregard to the consequences of tasting the power of Hubris's blood is viewed strictly as taboo to those who value their sanity and temperance over their more bestial origins. The Ancient of the Wilds was said to have given power to the dire Hubris so that he could not only have the power of his kin, but also the ability to think and feel as man would, making him more than just a simple beast that could now grow and better himself. Those who follow the Ancient lord teach that the Wolf-kin race is more than just beast alone. One must put forth careful thought and wisdom rather than desiring power above all else. No one really knows which faction is telling the truth. Perhaps both have some grain of truth to their tale, but because of this division there is often many disputes, and sometimes war against opposing clans. Only in the city of Darak'i is it forbidden to fight among one another. The Wolf-kin capital is a sanctuary from the constant feuding, for the most part at least. Despite their views, Wolf-kin are known to have close bonds with their canine brethren, the dire wolves. The dires are the only creatures that Wolf-kin are able to bond to, and indeed, many clans treat the large beasts as there own kind, as each would fight to the death to defend the other. This race is truly strong, with deeply set loyalties and beliefs. Though they are one of the only races that freely interact with humans, they are never on good terms with Elvian or Avian ilk. Far preferring to bond with the human race that share so many of the pack-like qualities of their own kind, and also creating relations for active trade routes and alliances for any aid in potential war outbreaks between feuding clans. -Wolf-kin Appearance: Much like their dire wolf companions, this beast race displays deep, predatory eyes, as well as fur-like hair and usually dark or tanned skin due to their constant exposure to the outdoors and their origins within the deserts of Eldemore. Wolf-kin eyes usually range from deep browns and yellows, to dark blues or greens. Ear and tail fur often matches the hair color which can include blacks, greys, cream-blonds, reds, and silvers. Hair and fur coloration sometimes has varying layers or patterns that can hold two colors depending on the fur pattern they were born with. Skin tones are often dark to light tanned browns, with the rare occasion of pale tones if a Wolf-kin is born with pure white or Silver fur.